


My True Love Gave to Me

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Belts, Bottom Jared, Community: spnkink_meme, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Jensen, Dom/sub, Endearments, Hand Jobs, M/M, Painplay, Pool Sex, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sub Jared, Top Jensen, Trust Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:31:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; J2, d/s, top!Jensen</p>
            </blockquote>





	My True Love Gave to Me

Submissive, a hardcore bottom, Jared needs a Master. He is tired of being single and in control of his fate; he desires structure and rules, a firm hand to command him. He needs encouragement and positivity; a Dom who praises him for being a good boy. He needs punishment and positive reinforcement; a Dom who will beat his ass red when he steps out of line. 

His cock leaks creamy white and his balls throb when he imagines having his hole licked and pounded, his ass gaping open from a good, hard fucking. He licks his lips as he thinks of a thick cock ramming down his throat, choking him and making him gag, can almost taste the juicy glob of cum when it squirts on his tongue.

His ass tingles when he thinks of bending over for spankings, and his entire body quivers with pleasure when he imagines his Master tying him up and forcing him come, forced orgasms spewing out of his cockhead as he begs for mercy. He thinks of his Dom stripping him bare and shoving him up against the wall, fucking him roughly and claiming him, mind, body and soul. 

Jared desires the love and devotion his Dom would grant him, gentle hands touching his body and lips sweetly kissing him, making him feel as if he is the single most precious man on this earth. He wants the sweet and loving, among the vicious and brutal. He wants rough. He craves soft. He wants the cute butterfly kisses and snuggle cuddles, to be protected by someone who adores him with all his heart. He wants the pain from being used. Jared needs a Master to love him and make him feel safe. He wants a man who is not afraid to roughly handle him. 

He is on the prowl tonight, searching for a Lord who can give him what he needs. Sexed up in whorish make-up, donning a tight black dress and candy apple red hooker heels that show off his long “come-fuck-me legs,” he walks into the club. Many eyes watch him, wanting him, but only one pair of green eyes to match a set of lush lips nearly bring him to his knees. A lean body in tight clothes, bowlegs spread open slightly as the man leans back in the chair relaxing, enjoying an ice cold beer, the outline of his cock bulging in his skin tight pants. 

Walking over, his ass swaying in his little black dress and candy apple red hooker heels clicking on the tile floor, all eyes follow him as he makes his way to the green-eyed Dom. The man looks him up and down, licks his lips and strokes his cock through his slacks. Jared is not sure the Master will accept him, but when the man smiles a panty-dropping smirk and commands him to his knees, eyes promising lust and love and an orgasm like he has never had before, Jared knows he has found his Dom. 

Months later, when Jared kneels on the bed with his naked ass present, to his dom, a tingle of anticipation rushed through him. Jared has only served Master Jensen for two months, and while he is still learning the rules of the house and how to be a proper good boy, one thing he knows for certain—Master is a firm believer of safe, sane and consensual play. 

Every session begins with an honest conversation. Jensen takes the time to answer any questions, to address concerns and make sure they are both on the same page and comfortable with the scene. He makes sure that Jared knows what will happen during their play time, and every kink they engage in never puts Jared at risk for harm.

If it’s a spanking, Jensen never paddles Jared's bottom so severely that permanent marks etch his skin. If needle play is the desire of the night, the pinpricks are only left temporarily, and once they are removed, the indentions are soothed with ointment. Jared has his safe word, and Jensen encourages him to use it if he needs it. 

Jared has never had to use his safe word; Jensen is a kindhearted Dom who knows how to push him but not break him. Jensen always makes his heart flutter with the beginning and end of each scene when he dearly whispers “I love you, Jared.” There is no doubt in Jared’s mind how passionately in love with him Jensen is. Tonight, Jared crawls after Jensen as his Master leads him on a leash towards the bedroom. He lingers behind a little, but when Master tugs the leash, Jared quickly scampers after him. He is commanded onto the bed, and he leaps up, chin clinging softly as it sways. 

When master taps him lightly twice on the asscheeks with the black riding crop, he quickly hikes his hips up, presenting his ass for a spanking. Master strolls around the bed to stand in front of him, tugs him close by the leash, pulling him in. Jensen grips his chin up and holds him in place as he is given a loving kiss. Jared moans as he tastes his Dom's sweet lips, his bottom already tingling with warmth in anticipation of the spanking to come. 

“What is your safe word, my beautiful boy?” Jensen asks, lips brushing lightly over Jared's. 

“Winchester, Sir.” Jared answers, and he is given a beautifully proud smile and a loving kiss as a reward

Moments later, Master’s whip is dancing on the slave’s naked, beautiful body.

Jared could not be happier under Jensen's care. There is enough love and leisure to send him high on arousal. He thrives on being a good boy, but a few weeks down the road, he broke the rules, and punishment was cetin. 

“Kiss it, Jared,” Jensen order, his voice firm but soft, as he held out the wooden paddle.   
Jared sniffled and tears ran down his cheeks as he pressed his lips to the paddle. He didn’t want to be punished but he knew there was no avoiding it; he had broken the rules and brought this on himself. He would accept his punishment with self-respect and honor. Still, even though he was being brave it hurt his heart to know he messed up—that he had disobeyed his Dom. 

Jensen wasn’t cruel—he was sympathetic. He knew his sub had made a mistake; Jared was human after all, and like everyone else, mistakes were sometimes made. Jared wasn’t a bad sub—he had simply made the wrong choice. But Jensen could not just let Jared’s transgression go unanswered. He had to be firm; Jared needed order and rules in his life. Which was what Jensen has given him over the passing months. They had become a pair, lovers and soul mates, and Jensen cared very deeply for his beautiful boy. He could not let his sub run wild—not when Jared craved to be controlled. 

“You will receive 10 strikes, Jared,” Jensen replied as he moved to stand behind Jared, his eyes trained on his sub’s naked bottom. “Five for breaking the rules, four for back taking and one as a reminder to behave and abided by the rules. You will count out each one and say thank you afterwards. Do you understand?” 

“Yes, Sir,” Jared answered respectfully. 

He sounded so sad and it broke Jensen’s heart, but the Dom remained strong. Still Jensen wanted to comfort his sub, to let Jared know he wasn’t angry with him. He was doing this for Jared’s own good; Jared hardly ever acted out. He always behaved, and that was because Jensen had such a firm hand with him—Jensen’s control was what made Jared not only a better man but a better sub as well. 

Jensen pressed a kiss to Jared’s neck, wanting to comfort him and give his sub the strength to be strong. “We will make this quick, Jared. You may cry; you don’t have to hold in the tears. Let us both be done with this so we can put it in the past. Bend over the table, Jared. Let’s get your punishment over with.” Jensen’s words were soft and encouraging, and Jared obeyed. 

The first sharp crack from the paddle had Jared’s body tensing and pain flaring on his bottom, but he didn’t move away. He remained bending over the table with his bottom on display, being a good boy for his Dom. “One, thank you, Master.” 

Jensen raised his hand and brought the paddle down on Jared’s bottom again, marking the spot next to where the first red print lay. “Two, thank you, Master.” 

Jensen handed out two more hits, and Jared whimpered, “Three, Four, thank you, Master.” 

Jensen gave three more hits, making sure that every inch of his sub’s ass was imprint with the paddle, before he paused. Jared was now crying in earnest and his body was shaking, and his bottom was bright red. Jensen knew it was not just the physical pain hurting Jared—it was the emotional agony as well. 

‘If your submissive is in distress, physically or emotionally, it is you’re responsibly to comfort him. Give him love and comfort; give him the strength and will power to obey your command. Give him praise and allow him the honor to know you are pleased with him.’

Jensen remembered the prayers he lived by—the rules he had for himself when it came to carrying for Jared. He placed a hand on Jared’s spine and rubbed his sub's back, soothing Jared as he cried. “It’s okay, baby. Shh, it’s right. I know this hard, but you are doing so well. You are half way through your punishment. I’m so proud of you for being so strong.” 

“I-I’m sorry, Sir,” Jared cried, and he leaned into his Dom’s touch, needing comfort. He needed Jensen to help him be strong so he could take his punishment with grace. 

“I know you are sorry, Jared. I’m not angry with you, not at all,” Jensen assured truthfully. “I’m very proud of you right now. It takes a lot of trust and love for you to allow me to do this, to trust that I am only punishing you because it’s best for you.” 

Jared nodded, knowing his Dom was right. He wasn’t a heathen; he didn’t enjoy misbehaving or causing trouble, and when he did act out, he felt wrong. But he was human, he wasn’t perfect, and he made mistakes like everyone sometimes. He needed Jensen’s control to keep him in line. 

Jensen soothed Jared’s cries and Jared was able to compose himself. Jensen quickly finished up Jared’s spanking, handing out one after the other in rapid session. Jared’s ass was bright red and covered with whelps when it was over with. Jensen instantly pulled Jared into his arms and took him over to the couch; he cuddled with Jared and whispered reissuance to his sub as Jared cried against his chest. 

Jensen rocked Jared in his arms, telling his sub over and over again how much he loved him, making sure Jared knew, without a doubt, that he was adored and cherished. He kissed Jared’s tears away, his lips soft on his boy’s cheeks. 

“Shh, no more tears now, Jared,” Jensen whispered soothingly. “It’s all over with, your punishment is done. You did so well, baby boy. I’m very proud of you. I love you, with all my heart, baby boy.” 

Jared cuddled closer to his Master, feel reassured that everything was alright. He knew Jensen only punished him because he had to, because it was for his own good to keep him in line, and Jared felt blessed that Jensen cared so much about him—if his Dom didn’t care about him, Jensen would not strive to make Jared the best man he could be.   
That night, Jensen dressed Jared in his favorite hoodie and they curled up together, and Jared spent the night in his Dom’s arms, feeling safe and loved. 

The next day, a beautiful morning was slowly rising to greet the world. Jared found himself in his Master’s arms when he woke, Jensen was snuggled close to Jared’s back, arms tight and secure around his waist, as if Jared made the perfect teddy bear to cuddle with. Jensen woke soon after, giving Jared a tender kiss as he snuggled with him. Rolling over and facing his sub, Jensen gives Jared a kiss, grinning when Jared nuzzles him back. 

“Need coffee…coffee’s good. S’yummy,” Jared mumbled sleepily against Jensen’s lips, kissing his Master softly. 

Jensen snickered and hugged Jared, unable to hide his smile as he cuddled his beloved boy. He loved when Jared was still lazy with sleep, how he was adorable in his dozy daze. 

“We need coffee. I will go make some.” Jared started to get out of bed but Jensen hugged him tight, refusing to let go. It was Sunday, after all. Sunday was the best day for cuddling. They did not have to go to work, they had nowhere important to be, so the best plan was to cuddle the day away. 

“Don’t need coffee, not yet, baby,” Jensen assured. “All I need is you.” 

Jared blushed and smiled with a happy grin. His Master was so caring and affectionate, so loving. Jared thought Jensen looked so cute and adorable this morning—Jensen still had bed-head, his short hair sticking up in a spiky mess and his cheeks were rosy red and warm. His green eyes still sparkled like a twinkling star.

Jared cuddled closer to his Dom, and Jensen nibbled on Jared’s lips, his hands soothing up and down Jared’s back. Jensen kissed Jared softly as he rubbed his back, and he cupped the back of Jared’s head with one hand and pressed the other hand to Jared’s strong toned chest, feeling his heart beating wildly under his palm. Jared’s own hand slid its way underneath Jensen’s shirt and he spread his palm wide over Jensen’s warm flesh, feeling his heart beating just as quickly as his own. 

The morning was sheer bliss—After all, a day of cuddling and getting to hold his sub in his arms was the best day ever. 

In this house, we do real. We do I’m sorry, we do second chances. We accept mistakes and atone for our sins. We are only human and not perfect in any way; errors are going to happen as a way of life. 

“Strip and get onto the bed, Pet. On your knees.”

Jared obediently compiled, moving quickly into position. Clutching the bed sheets tight, he looked over his shoulder and watched as Jensen pulled his belt through the loops of his jeans. The crack of the worn leather being freed echoed throughout the bedroom, and Jared tremble as his Master moved to stand behind him at the end of the bed.   
“Eyes front, Jared,” Jensen commanded sharply. 

Jared obeyed, facing the headboard and hanging his head. He remained still and silent, wondering how many swats he would get for his punishment. No matter how many he received, Jared knew he would love it and hate it all at the same time. He would love it because he loved pain, heaven help him he got off on it so hard, and he would hate it because he was ashamed of his disobedience. He had broken one of his Dom’s rules.   
He had touched himself in the shower and take pleasure into his own hands, disobeying one of his Master’s rules. He normally behaves, trusting Jensen to give him what he needs, but this morning he forgot his place. He wants to correct his mistake and make things right with his Dom. Although Jared enjoyed the pain, he did not enjoy the act of being punished, but he accepts the punishment with self-respect and dignity. 

“I want ten of them, Jared. Count them out loud and do not disappoint me.” Jensen ordered. 

We do not shame for our mistakes, instead we offer praise during the punishment. We know the punishment if correct, even if the tears fall down out cheeks. 

Jared braced himself. He can feel a warm blush on his cheeks and pleasurably shivers threatening to overtake his entire body, even as the fear tingled in his chest. Jensen drew his arm back and struck, and Jared yelped as the belt kissed the bare flesh of his ass. He trembled hard and gasped, “O-One.” 

Jensen drew his arm back again, stuck baby soft flesh, and Jared grunted “T-Two.” By the fourth strike, Jared was hard and by the sixth he was leaking onto the sheets below him. By the seventh strike, the tears in his eye began to fall down his cheeks and with the ninth spanking Jared was crying loudly. 

He was ashamed that he had disappointed his Master, but worst of all, he was disappointed in himself. Jensen was an incredible Dom and gave him everything he could ever want or need, Jensen thrived on pleasuring and pampering him, and he had gone and betrayed that love and trust. He adored being Jensen’s good boy, knowing he made his Master happy and proud. 

The last strike fell on his bottom and Jared counted before falling forward onto the mattress. He lay on his stomach and pressed his face against the sheets, crying. He heard Jensen say his name, so lovingly and tender, concerted for his wellbeing, and he cried harder, knowing he had disappointed and hurt his Master.

We do Hugs and kisses afterwards, we comfort with a pure heart. We run our fingers through hair as we embrace with love and promise dearly devotion for eternity as we tenderly kiss away tears. We smile, we kiss. We palm cheeks tenderly, smiling as soft kisses press to the palm, gentle nuzzles of love to warm flesh. We gently embrace, fingertips tracing soft heart-shapes on warm skin as we so softly and lovingly kiss. 

Jensen watched Jared and listened to the cries of his sub. He could see his beloved boy was hard from the painful pleasure, but Jared was also distressed over disobeying. It tore at his heart to hear Jared in emotional pain; Jensen took no enjoyment in punishing his sub, but he did it because Jared needed rules and a firm hand to keep him in line. He climbed onto the bed and pulled his sub into his arms, encasing him tightly. 

Jared hugged Jensen and cried into his Dom’s chest. “I’m sorry, sir. Please forgive me,” he begged. “I…I did not mean to disobey you. I’m sorry, Sir.” 

“Shh...Hush now, Jared. Don’t cry, my precious pet,” Jensen cooed, gently patting his back softly. “All is forgiven. Your punishment is over, and you did so well, sweet boy.”   
Jared pressed himself closer to Jensen and together they slid under the covers, cuddling. Jensen lightly brushed Jared's hair off his forehead and lavished his face with feather-soft kiss. He heard Jared moan softly as he pressed a gentle kiss onto his pet's lips. Jared’s hips bucked and his swollen cock ground hard against Jensen's leg. 

Jensen broke the kiss and looked down at Jared as he brushes his fingers through Jared’s hair. “You didn’t come, did you?” 

Jared shook his head, sniffling softly. “No Sir. You did not give me permission to.”   
We make mistakes and learn and grow from them. We do not dwell on our failures, but instead bask in the success of brighter days to come. We do Respect, we thank for our domination and submission. We offer a black collar as ownership; we give our heart in payment of love. We give rewards for good obedience. 

Jensen smiled and his heart swelled with love knowing Jared had not come. He was so proud of his pet; even though Jared enjoyed pain and loved it with a passion; he still resisted the urge to give into his own pleasure. Jared was a good boy and Jensen had every intention of rewarding him. He kissed Jared’s forehead again and gently pushed him down onto his back. 

Jared hissed as the sheets rubbed against his blistered bottom, but Jensen shushed him with a gentle kiss then slid down his body, leaving a trail of quick kisses in his path. Jensen reached Jared's groin and he gently took hold of the engorged flesh. 

Jared’s cock was blood-heavy and dribbling milky pre-cum, and he moaned helplessly at the first tentative strokes, arching his back and pushing his hips upward into the touch. Jensen began to stroke Jared quickly while he reached out with his other hand to cup Jared’s balls, rolling and squeezing then in a way that quickly had Jared going crazy with pure heated pleasure. Jared could feel his orgasm building and Jensen recognized the signs that his pet was close. 

“Come for me, Jared. Come for me now,” Jensen commanded and Jared did. He climaxed and he spilled his seed all over his belly and Jensen's hand, his muscles ripping as pleasure roared through his body. 

Bright shining stars twinkled around the edges of his vision as he shuddered through the aftershocks. Jensen stroked Jared until he grew oversensitive, the hard flesh softening and twitching lazily, and then released his hold on Jared’s shaft.   
He put off cleaning Jared up—he wanted so dearly to hold his beloved boy. Jensen gathered Jared into his arms, hugging him tightly. He chastely kissed his forehead as Jared yawned and snuggled into his embrace. “Sleep now, my angel. You are my good boy. You did so well, Jared.” 

Jared closed his eyes and relaxed into his Master’s hold. Sleep found him easily, but right before he began to drift off, he whispered, “I love you, Master.” 

Jensen closed his eyes and tightened his hold on his submissive. “I love you too, Jared.” 

As he held his beloved boy, kissed his head and rested his hand on Jared’s skull protectively, thoughts of many years ago came to mind—how he found Jared on the streets on a cold winter night, thrown away like garbage by his previous Master. Jared was stripped of his clothes and his collar; he was homeless and had no family other than his Master, who had tossed him away without a second glance. 

Jared had been sleeping on a bench on a night of freezing temperate in weather, whimpering as he lay trembling in the snow when Jensen found him. Jensen had not even given a second thought to bringing Jared home—the beautiful sub needed someone to care for him and love him, kiss him every day and worship him with devotion. That night as Jared lay beside the fireplace under a cozy blanket in his home safe and warm Jensen vowed that Jared would never know suffering like that ever again. He would know pure love in this house. 

To this day, many years later, Jensen has kept his promise. 

Because in this house, even though mistakes are made, we correct them and move on; we do not dwell of failure, but instead benefit from a home, sweet home, built on love and trust. 

In this house, we do Fun...we giggle during movie night, sharing a piece of Spaghetti and meeting in the middle to kiss like the sweet puppies of ‘Lady and the Tramp’. We snuggle in bed as we lay our weary heads to rest; we cuddle and share a Goodnight kiss before sweet dreams tuck us in at night. 

In this house, we do love, always and forever. We enjoy the sunny days outside, making love in the pool, bathed in the cool water washing over the skin…

The water feels glorious on Jared’s warm, golden flesh. Tiny droplets cascade down his spine and kiss the dip of his waist, and a few trickle over his shoulders as he basks in the glow of the sunny sunshine and his Master’s affection. 

Jensen presses up behind him, pinning him to the ledge of the pool as he grinds into him lazily. His Master kisses his neck and plucks his nipple playfully, chuckling softly when he moans his little nubs perk. Jensen is driving him crazy with lust; angelically kissing his neck, lips soft and honey sweet while he slowly thrusts into him with long, deep strokes. 

It’s good. So good, as Jensen pushes up and into him, his big beautiful dick stretches his pink hole, twitching around his throbbing girth. Jensen is in control, owning the time he has with his beloved sub. He grinds lazily, taking his sweet time, a slow snail’s pace that drives Jared wild in the same way like when they are in bed and Jensen teases him, licking and kissing and sucking love marks into his flesh, not making love to him until he is satisfied that Jared is insane with passion. 

The sensation of Jensen’s dick gliding in and out of his damp hole makes Jared tingle all over, has tiny moans slipping from his soft, pink lip. Jensen lazily pumps his hips, pulling out to the tip and then thrusting forward to immerse his thick prick in the heat of Jared’s quivering hole, moaning into his lover's ear as his hand flexes on Jared’s chest, his fingers brushing over his boyfriends perky nipples.

Jared begs “Master, please, let me come. Please…” 

“Not yet, darlin’,” Jensen coos, leaning close so his teeth lightly scrap Jared’s jaw, biting gently. “Be patient, be a good boy for me. I’ll let you come soon. I promise.” He hits Jared's sweet spot as he nips his neck, and Jared's mouth falls open in a breathless gasp and he shivers as his hole clenches around Jensen's girth, squeezing him hot and tight. “So beautiful, baby boy,” Jensen growls as his hips rut forward, water gliding over the bodies as the sensual heat burns between them. “Love you, sweet boy. Love you so much, angel.”

Jared's cheeks warm under the tender pet names. He sighs softly, contently, and he can feel his Master’s warm smile and loving gaze, his beautiful soul, sparkling like thousands of stars. “Love you, Jensen. I love you so much, freckles.” 

Jensen grins at the cute name. He rocks his hips faster, enjoying the tiny shivers that danced up his lover's spine. “Give me a kiss, sweetheart.” 

Never to deny his Master anything, Jared smiles and whispers, “Your wish is my command, Sir,” before he takes Jensen’s lips in a sweet, tender caress. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Beta; candygramme 
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/86225.html?thread=32746705#t32746705)


End file.
